Naruto and Sakura's child confusion
by kaceycorn
Summary: the next genoration has arrived! Kai is the Hokage's little girl! and who better to be Hokage than Naruto! believe it! Kai and her best friend Gingu have always been the closest of friends, even though they came fron seperate worlds but are in trouble....
1. hi! nice to meet you!

HI! My name is Kai and I am a Kanoha leaf ninja. I am 13-year-old girl, and the daughter of the hokage, Naruto Uzimaki. My mom is Sakura Haruno and my godfather is actually my parent's old teacher, Kakashi Hatake. Despite my parents last names, they gave me the last name: Uchiha, so my full name is Kai Uchiha (I don't know why they gave me a last name that meant paper fan). I jut graduated from the ninja academy and am so excited for my first mission! The ninjas in my team are Ken Hyuga, Inu Yamanaka, and Kurenai Yuhi- sensei. I am so happy with my team, but in the village, people look at me as if I were like a celebrity. It feels wired how everyone knows me, and all of the kids want to be my friend. My best friend though, is Gingu Mitarashi. She is the same age as me, but one of the differences between me and her, is that she is broke, has no parents and lives with me. She is not on my team, but I wish she was, she is like my sister. I love her as if she was my real sister, because my mom and dad say that they don't want another kid. I don't exactly know why, but that's beyond me.

"Kaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!! Time for breakfast" my mom yelled from down stairs. I got up in a flash, hurried got dressed, not forgetting my ninja headband, bushed my shortish dark brown hair and hurried down to break fast. "That was fast," my dad told me as I came down the stairs, rushing to get my dark blue sandals on and sit down in my chair. "GOOOOOOOOD MORNING!!!" Gingu rushed to hug me as I readied my self to get tackled to the ground by her... and I did. "GYAA!!!" I screamed as she tackled me to the floor. Gingu's hair was like a dark purple, I had seen pictures of her mom, Anko Mitarashi, so I knew where her hair color came from, but I don't know who the dad was, she never said, never would speak about it, and was teased by everyone at school. "Hey dad! Look! I finally mastered that jutsu that you showed me!!!" I said as I stood up and deattached Gindu. I did my hand signs and said, "transform!" in that instant I turned into the cutest guy ever! With just a poof of cloud covering me. My dad calls it 'sexy no jutsu' I soon learned why it was called that. "KEYAA!!!" Gingu said as she had a massive nosebleed. My mom looked pretty mad. "That's my girl," my dad said as he took a sip of his spice tea. "YOU TOUGHT HER THAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" my mom said and she punched him so hard he spit out his tea and went flying across the room. I transformed back to my normal self so my mom wouldn't kill my dad for teaching me how to hold that jutsu for four days. I looked at the time and I saw that I only had twelve minutes to eat breakfast and meat up with my team. "AK! I am going to be late!" I put a piece of toast in my mouth, grabbed Gingu's collar and ran out the door." Bye mom! By dad!" and I ran as fast as I could while dragging the now dizzy, Gingu. "Waaaaaaaaa!!!!!" Gingu said as he eyed swirled with confusion as she got dragged on dirt road. "What's the big rush?" she asked now shoving a piece of sausage down her throat. "Today's the day! Today's the day I get my first mission!" I said as I ran off into the horizon to meat up with my group and start being a ninja.


	2. meet the team!

I met up with my team in a small part of town, just by a tree near the hot springs. I loved going to the hot springs, it was my favorite place to go. "Are we there?" Gingu asked. "Ya we're here." I said as I looked at the tree. "Kai, you're here early!" said a familiar voice. There standing in front of me was Inu Yamanaka. "Hey!" I said as I ran over to her. "What is she doing here?" Inu said looking at Gingu. "She has a name, her name is Gingu, and Gingu is my best friend?" I said disapprovingly to Inu. Inu stepped back a step, shocked; I guess that she had never been told off by anyone. "O-oh, ok." Inu said gulping. Gingu stepped forward. And whispered to me: "it ok, if I am going to be a ninja, I am going to need to learn how to protect myself." I nodded. "OI! I hope you too aren't getting into a fight on the first mission!" we looked up and saw Ken Hyuga. "G- g-good morning Ken!" Gingu said. Gingu has liked Ken ever since the academy training. I looked at her and nudged her. "Good morning… Gingu right?" he asked. "Y-Ya." She said now blushing and looking away. "Good morning Kai, what's up?" he asked. "Nothing really, what about you?" I asked. "Nothing, hey did you here about that meeting all of the elite ninja had to go too?" he asked, "How could I not? My dad is the hokage!" I said looking at him putting my hand on my hip. "Oh Ya, I forgot…" he said scratching the back of his head. "My mom and dad had to go to that, it lasted almost all night!" Inu said. "I heard they discussed things about our new missions." Gingu said, face still red. "Ya, what ever." Inu said. I looked down for there was nothing left to talk about. Ken looked down too, then he reached down and picked a white flower, it was pretty. I looked up as he lifted his head. He took a step forward now about an inch away form me. "Here, this is a pretty flower, you should have it Kai, it reminds me of you." He put it in my dark brown bangs on the right and held his had on my ear. I looked into his light blue eyes, but then I remembered that Gingu liked him. "Thanks!" I said as I jumped back five feet. Gingu looked sad. "I-I should go, bye Kai, bye Ken!" Gingu said and she ran off. I watched her as she ran to where her team was, and I saw a tear falling into the breeze then landing on the dirt path. I felt bad… I really did! But there was nothing I could do. "You guys getting into a fight already?" we turned and saw Shikamaru-sensei. "No, not yet." I said looking at Inu and Ken. Shikamaru-sensei looked at us a little disappointed… but then again he always does (he's pretty lazy). He was the first one in the village to get married to a girl outside the village. I haven't met her yet, but I hear she is pretty harsh but can be nice, that's what Shikamaru-sensei told us. "Alright, I have your first mission." Shikamaru-sensei said. We all looked at him with wide eyes. We were all there, all of the team, everyone. He told us the mission and I took a step back, because this was going to be hard.


	3. surprise!

The mission was to meet-up with an old lady in the village and to find and retrieve a special fruit to heal her son. I looked and Shikamaru-sensei and said "it sounds challenging." "No, not really, I can just do a byakugan and see through the trees so we can find it with out a problem." Ked said shrugging. Inu looked and me and said "it shouldn't be too hard, it is only a B ranked mission." I shrugged. Maybe it won't be so bad, I don't really know. Sensei told us that we would leave the village the next day and that we should practice teamwork today. We all agreed and set out to the forest.

In the forest we practiced different skills to see the perfect formation if we were to face another ninja. We watched him do some moves and got inspired. He taught us how to control our chakra and to use it carefully. We played a game of hide-and-seek to see how well we would hide in the forest. After a full day of training Shikamaru-sensei treated us to tea. We went over to the teashop. "Wow! There are so many different teas!" ken said. Inu and I looked at him as if he were an alien. "You mean you have never been to a tea shop before?" I asked with wide eyes. He looked down and said, "Well, no, my mom always made the tea instead of going out and buying it." Me and Inu looked at each other and laughed. "Its not funny!" he said. We all looked at the minuet because sensei told us that we could order a snack too. Inu ordered Hibiscus tea with a scone to eat. I ordered chi tea with ramen to eat. And Ken ordered green tea with a biscuit to eat. We sat on the bench out side and drank out tea. We were all sitting and talking when all of a sudden an elite ninja that worked for my dad ran up. "Oi! What is it?" Shikamaru-sensei asked him. "The hokage needs to see you right away!" he said catching his breath. Shikamaru-sensei looked at him and then looked at us. "Don't worry, we'll be fine." Inu said. "Ya, forget about us, we know how to get home." Ken said. "Its ok, go see my da—I mean the hokage." I said looking down at my almost-done-tea. "Sorry, this seams urgent." Shikamaru-sensei told us and ran back with the elite ninja. We looked down at out food and tea. "I'm not that hungry any moor." Inu said. "Ya, me neither." I said looking down at my half-way-filled ramen bowl. "I'm not either." Ken said as he pored his tea onto the ground. There was an awkward silence between us. "Hey! Why don't we walk around town!" Ken finally said to break the silence. "Sorry, I have to help my mom with the flower shop, then I have to help my dad make dinner." Inu said and jumped away. "Well then what about you Kai?" Ken asked. "Well, I guess it would be okay." And we started walking.

We walked around the village a lot. We kept talking and talking. A lot of the town's people looked at us and whispered as they passed us. I think they thought that we were a couple. We passed a small shop with cloths. I looked over and saw a necklace. The necklace was beautiful; it was a small crescent-shaped sapphire with a sterling silver chain. "Waaa! So pretty!" I said as I pushed my nose against the window. "You like it?" Ken asked. "Ya! It's so pretty!" said gawking. "Do you want it?" Ken asked looking at me and then at the necklace. I looked at him as if he was mad! "Are you crazy?!?!" I said ungluing my eyes from the window. "That necklace must cost a fortune!" I yelled. I knew that Ken came from a wealthy family, but this was too much for him to afford. "Nothings to much for you." Ken said blushing. I blushed. He told me to get him a drink and he gave me some money and told me to meet right back here. I went off to find a drink stand; I got him some iced tea. When I came back I dropped the can of tea, for lying in his hands, was that necklace.


	4. com on! you gotta love her! please?

"You bought that necklace?!?!?!" I said running over towards him. "ya, you said you wanted it right?" Ken said giving me the necklace. "well ya, but...I didn't think you could afford it." I said staring at the necklace. "Well, nothings to much for you." He said thinking about how he just spent three months allowance on a necklace. He took the necklace and stood behind me. I could feel his warm breathe on the back of my neck. He put the necklace over my head and around my collarbone. I turned to face him. "thank you." I said. I looked into his light grey eyes that were now staring at me as if it were a romance movie. "W-well, why don't we walk some more?" I said walking away nervously. "ya, sure." He said smiling. We were about to kiss when we were staring at each other, I just know it; but I couldn't do that to Gingu, she was my best friend! We walked in silence, until I finally said: "hey Ken? What do you think of Gingu?" he looked at me a bit puzzled but then responded "Gingu? You mean the one who lives with you?" "ya, what do you think of her?" I asked. "she's ok, I guess; I mean I don't really know her. She's cute, has a nice smile. I don't know, after all, we don't really talk that much... why do u ask?" 'Well maybe if you would pay more attention to HER instead of me, maybe you two could have a decent conversation!' I thought. "O-oh, its nothing." I said as I looked away, I couldn't tell him that Gingu likes him; that would be breaking the girl code! We walked in silence, but the tension was eating at me! I jus had to ask if he would go out with her! At least on ONE date, just so she could have the experience. "I guess Gingu is fun... I always see you two hanging out and having fun..." Ken said as he put his hands over his head. "SHE IS!" I exclaimed! "A-and she is funny too!" I said hoping that maybe if I was lucky, he would ask if he wanted to grab a bite to eat with her. "And I bet she wouldn't mind catching a bite to eat with you later on." I said looking at him anxiously. "....huummmmmph....well.... naaaa, I don't really wana grab a bite to eat..." ken said closing his eyes, I saw his face turn a light shade of pink. "B-b-but she is great, funny, smart, nice... you two seem like the perfect couple to me!" I said making a rectangle frame out of my fingers and closing one eye. "...With her." Ken said. "Huh? Excuse me?" I said looking puzzled. "I don't really want to grab a bite to eat... with her." He exclaimed. I froze looking shocked! If he didn't want her then whom DID he want?! "W-w-w-what?! Why not Gingu! She is perfect for you! Honestly, I think you two would make a very adorable couple and it would be sweet, and kind, and full of love and- and-" I said scrambling together; word after word but eventually running out... WAIT! There is one thing I can say that might change is mind... "And she loves you and is totally into you! She always has, ever sense we were kids! The first time she saw your face: Bing! A sparkle of hope came up-ehehehe! So don't u love her back? Huh? HUH? HUH?!" I think I just went crazy... I had broken the girl code! I had betrayed Gingu... I just hope that he'll say yes to her.... "Eh... not really, I like another girl..." his voice trailed off. I can't believe what I just heard... I just told him that my best friend loves him, and all he says is: 'eh... I like another girl' I was shocked, I had just given away my best friends secret, for nothing, only to find my self feeling guilty, like something just pierced me in the chest. "Oh..." I said. I had been to busy trying to convince Ken to go out with Gingu that I forgot where we were going. We stood outside a tall building, and I knew that building fairly well, it was where my mom works, the medical center.


	5. its all an act

"Hey, why don't we walk in here?" I asked turning to face Ken. "Ok, sure, fine by me." Ken said sounding worry-free. We walked into the medical center. When we did, all the nurses we passed said hi to us; me mostly sense my mom was the head medical ninja and my dad was the Hokage. We were walking through the halls, but I couldn't find my mom anywhere. "Um... Hinata..." I started to say to the head nurse. The moment I said her name Kens eyes shot open. "Mom?!" Ken said sounding surprised. "Oh! Ken I was just about to get you!" the young medical ninja said. Hinata was the co-ninja senses my mom was the head-medical ninja. She was also my father's ex-girl friend, yet she treats me as if I were her own daughter. "sense you're here though, it makes it easier for us to go home together." Hinata said with a pleasant smile on her face. "...mmm....ok..." Ken said looking disappointed and annoyed. "now what did you wana ask me Kai?" her face still smiling. "do you know where my mom is?" I asked. "your mom is performing a healing jutsu right now; one of the kids got hurt training." Hinata said looking worried. "oh!" I said looking worried too. "W-well will they be ok?" I asked looking up hopefully. "They should be fine." Hinata said. "your mom is doing a very good job." She said smiling. "Oh! Ok! So who was it?" I asked. "well... actually... it was Gingu." She said. I couldn't speak or breathe. My head felt like it was going to explode, my eyes filled with tears. "G-Gingu?!" I asked still breathless. "Yes, it seems as though she pushed her self to do a jutsu and she ran dangerously low on chakra." A tear fell own my cheek. How could this happen? My best friend! Raised by the hokage and the head-medical ninja them selves! "don't worry Kai, everything will be ok." Hinata said. "but how can you be so sure?" I asked looking up. "because, here comes your mom now." I turned around to see my mom walking towards us smiling. "MOM!" I screamed running towards her. Sakura looked up at Hinata who was nodding her head somehow sending out a telepathic message that she told me the news. "Don't worry Kai, Gingu is fine, she just needs some rest is all." My mom said smiling at me. I nodded my head and brushed my tears away. "can I see her?" I asked. "Of cores." Sakura said. I rushed into the room. There lying in the bed was Gingu. She had a couple cuts and scrapes, but other than that, she looked fine. "K-Kai?" Gingu asked in a week voice. "Its ok Gingu... I'm here now." I said. "How 'ya doing Gingu?" Ken asked. The second Gingu heard Ken's voice she shot up; "K-Ken?! What are u doing here?!" Gingu asked amazed and slightly blushing. "I came to see you." Ken said as he put on a crooked smile. Gingu's face turned bright red as if she had a really bad sun-burn, then she held her head up to keep her from fainting. 'Who does she remind me of?' Hinata thought. "Thank you..." Gingu said as she smiled sheepishly. I looked at Ken confused... he said that he didn't like her, why was he hitting on her? He sat next to her and started talking to her in a low whisper so that no one could hear. Hinata and Sakura left the room and gave me a look advising me to do the same. I stepped out of the room. I watch their conversation progress through a small crack in the door. I saw them both laugh, but I noticed that Gingu was the only one who was smiling from her heart. Ken's smile was fake; and so was his laughter, I have heard his real laughter. I watched in agony the conversation that was fake; Ken was just messing with her; but why? After about ten minutes I heard Ken say in a louder voice that he had to get going; but then, I saw him do what I think would break Gingu's heart if I told her it was fake. He kissed her on the cheek. Gingu's eyes glittered in happiness, but I couldn't tell her that the best ten minutes of her life were fake, it would crush her... That night Gingu came home; I guess it she recovered quickly after talking to Ken. We ate as a family that night: me, Gingu, mom, and dad. I leaned forward to get some more chicken when Gingu spied my necklace. "where did u get that necklace Kai?" she asked. my brain panicked for about two seconds. "Uh--uh... I-- uh... b-bought it!" I exclaimed then quickly stuffing a chicken in my mouth. My dad looked at me suspiciously; he knew I was lying, there for I did not make eye contact. Two minutes passed of awkward silence. Then my dad stood up and said: "Well, the annual Kanoha ball is coming up, and as the Hokage I am able to invite who I wish, and I was wondering if you girls wanted to go?" Me and Gingu looked at each other smiling ecstatically! "OF CORSE!" we yelled together. My dad smiled and sat down. "Hey dad? Why did Shikamaru-sensei have to go early today for an urgent meeting?" I asked looking at my plate. he sighed. "Shikamaru has been assigned to do a special mission." My dad said. "But what about my mission?!" I exclaimed as I shot up. "I will be going with your team on a mission." I didn't know whether to feel happy or sad. This was my first mission; but when I pictured this mission, I saw me and my team together; not my dad and my team. I got up from the table and ran out of the room. "KAI!-" my mom tried to call after me. "Just save it! It was a stupid mission any ways!" I yelled as I ran up the stairs. Gingu watched me as I ran-up the stairs and slammed my bedroom door.


	6. when time froze

I ran to my bed and cried my eyes out. I screamed into my pillow. I hated this. Soon After when I was calmed down, my mom came in carrying a piece of cake. It was my favorite pumpkin spice cake. I ignored her... and the cake. "Kai... you can't blame your father." My mother said. I ignored her. "He's just trying to protect you." That got me mad. I sat up and yelled at her. "PROTECT ME?! I'M A NINJA NOW! I HAVE A TEAM CONSISTING OF INO YAMANAKA AND KEN HYUGA! I DON'T NEED PROTECTION!" my mom sighed and set the piece of cake by my bed stand. "you might not think you kneed it now Kai... but you do. He feels bad; he truly does." "WHY THEN?! WHY DOESN'T HE JUST PAIR MY TEAM UP WITH ANOTHER JOUNIN?" I yelled tears still flowing down. "Because Kai... your being tracked... by the Akatsuki." My mom was hesitant on that last part.

Time froze.

Tracked?

ME?

Why?

My mom could see the worry and confusion that was in my eyes. I knew what the Akatsuki was and I was thought to never tango (or mess) with them. I took a deep gulp and looked up at my mom. She hugged me and I did nothing but wrap my arms around her as well. "Why mom? Why me?" "because your precious to me and your father. You know what your father has sealed inside him. And you know what the Akatsuki are after." I took a deep breath in. She was right. I was important to them... so important that they would risk their life for me; I knew that. My mom wiped the tears from my face. I looked up at her. "Mom, do I know any one in the Akatsuki?" I smiled a little. "No." She replied relieved. "Do you?" I asked her. Her eyes turned stone. She did; I saw... but who? "Any ways Kai I brought you some cake, its your favorite: pumpkin spice! 3" I looked at the cake and started eating the cake... it was yummy :3. After I ate yummy cake, I was packing with Gingu's help, when my phone rang. Gingu picked it up. "Hello?" Gingu said into the phone. In a second she perked up! "Oh hey Ken! Whats-oh... Kai... sure..." Gingu put the phone down from her ear and handed it to me. "its for you." She grumbled. I looked at her and then at the phone confused a little, then put the phone up to my ear. "Hello?" I asked into the phone. "Yo!" Ken said.

Kai- hey! What up?

Ken- just wondering if you were done packing for the mission.

Kai- yea, me and Gingu are packing now. Why?

Ken- oh, because I don't know what we need to pack besides weapons...

Kai- well, a spare change of clothes would be nice _

Ken- oh...rights... what else?

Kai- hm.. well, can you bring some of your mom's homemade green tea?

Ken- sure no problem. Its really good; but what about food?

Kai- oh! Don't worry, my dad's going to bring a life long stock of ramen.

Ken- ......that's healthy.

Kai- well... it might not be HEALTHY but its quick, easy, and ramentastic ^^

Ken- oh that makes SO much more sense -_-

Kai- hey! It's delicious!

Ken- true, so what else captain?

Kai- c-captain?! Oh... I don't know about that.....

Ken- OH COME ON! You practically are the head of the squad! I mean, your smart, and talented, and a great ninja!

Kai- aw, thanks; you are to (just being polite)

Ken- r-r-really?! Thanks... so... I was wondering...

Kai- if Gingu was there?! OF CORSE! Ehehehehe, heresheisgoget'emtigerehehehehe^^*

I handed the phone back to Gingu who was looking quite miffed. I smiled and she took the phone.

Gingu- Hello?

There was no answer.

Gingu- HELLO?

Nothing. Ken had hung up on Gingu. I could see the devastation as Gingu put the phone back on its cradle. Her eyes tears up. I felt terrible... but what could I do? I hugged her and she hugged back, she knew I was doing my best and didn't want to be rood at the same time. She knew I wouldn't do anything that would hurt her; but could it be I was doing it subconsciously?


	7. a new power?

That night I staid up in bed all night, thinking about how I saw so much devastation in Gingu's eyes. She looked hurt, almost torn apart, like she was stabbed. I couldn't stand that look in her eyes. It hurt me so much. I couldn't hurt like that... ever. I looked at the necklace Ken gave me. It sparkled in the moonlight. I wondered why it was so expensive. It was just a sapphire. I wonder... I let some chakra flow into my hands and let it flow down to the stone. Just then, it lit up and glowed a deep purple. I looked at it in shock. Then what felt like chakra, went up my arm and into my body. It was chakra, but it was different, I felt more powerful, like this chakra wasn't normal chakra. I let the purple chakra seep in my skin. Power. I felt so powerful. Strong. I felt stronger. Danger. I knew this was dangerous. I set the necklace back down on my nightstand. My dad told me something about this, about how there was a boy... ugh! What was his name? He had this curse seal on him. It had purple chakra in it and made him powerful. What was his name again? Seji? Suko? Sako? Sase? Sasu-before I knew it, I drifted into an unconscious sleep. When I woke, I woke to a feeling... it was like a code, I didn't know what it was, but my body sensed it, like it was growing stronger and stronger; a presence. I jumped out of bed and when I felt it about to come in, I grabbed the kunai from under my bed. When the presence entered I threw the kunai. It was my mom! She ducked and the Kunai hit that wall, which was an inch from my dad's nose who was walked by in the hall. When he saw the kunai fly passed him and hit that wall, he froze. He looked over at me who was shocked as well. Did I just know that a ninja was coming? My mom stood up. She was just as surprised. "WHY'D YOU DO THAT?!" my dad yelled. "...Oops?" I said. My mom sighed and looked back at me. "How did you know that I was coming?" she said. "I...I don't know... I just... got this feeling..." my mom looked at my dad who was still amazed and a little agitated that I almost gave him a nose piercing. "That's a very high skill... usually ninja's can't detect another ninjas presence until at least Jounin." My dad grinned. "That's my girl!" I rolled my eyes.

I got dressed and headed down to eat breakfast. Gingu was already there, but she was sad, almost depressed. She ate her rice in silence. It was different. "Good morning." I said. Everyone looked up at me. I sat down next to Gingu. I wore my usual outfit, with that necklace. Gingu eyed my as I sat down, no doubt looking at the necklace. I sat down and ate my rice and fish in peace. Gingu did the same, ignoring me of cores. I didn't get why she was so mad at me, its not like I was purposefully hurting her! When I was done eating I stood up, on the way to my room my mom said: "get everything ready and meat back down stairs." I nodded and walked up. I saw my mom and dad exchange concerned glances. I walked up stairs and got my backpack. I felt Gingu pass in the hall. I walked down stairs. There was something I noticed. I noticed my dad's chakra was much stronger than anyone else's. Could it be because of the thing inside of him? I walked down stairs to of cores find my dad waiting for me. I hoped down the last step. I noticed after that last night, I wasn't as happy. I felt like I was missing something. I felt like I needed more in life other than just a ninja in Kanoha. I looked at him and nodded. He smiled and led us out the door into the warm early morning.


	8. a change in strength

We walked passed the hot spring in silence and waited for the rest of my team. It was still pretty early, maybe around four or five AM. I thought about last night and what happened. I held the necklace in one hand and stroked it with my thumb. My dad rested his back against the tree with his eyes closed. I memorized his chakra signature along with Gingu's and my mom's. I was about to ask my dad about the Akatsuki and his old teammate, and possibly the purple chakra, but I felt some one coming. "Some ones coming" I said. He looked at me confused, then a second later he noticed the presence too. "Yea, your right." He said looking at me a little astonished that I felt it before him. I looked over and saw someone in the distance. It was Ken. I watched him become closer and closer. "Good morning" I said in a statistic tone. Ken looked at me a little confused. Usually I was always perky and cheerful, but today was different. "Good morning Kai…" Ken said a little confused. I nodded and went back to my deep thoughts and stroking the necklace. Ken smiled a wide smile when he saw me stroking the necklace. "You like the necklace I see?" Ken said happily. My dad eyed me suspiciously. "Yea…" I said hoping Ken wouldn't say anything else about it, but of cores, life is never easy. "Are you glad I bought it for you?" he asked with bright glittery eyes of happiness. My dad let out a grunting sound. I knew he knew I was lying last night, but I am sure he could see why. I blushed a little bit. "I don't know yet." I said. Ken looked at me confused. There were so many reasons why I didn't know yet. One: because if Gingu found out, she would either kill me or never speak to me again. And two: because I didn't know if this purple chakra and higher senses were good or bad. I wanted to test them. He frowned. I looked away, again going deep in thought. Why was I chosen? Why did this necklace have the ability to release this chakra? Am I going to be different? The same? What will happen? As I was asking myself this, I felt another presence draw near. Inu. "Inu's coming." I said. Ken looked at me surprised. My dad nodded a second later when he felt the same presence draw near. Once she got here, we would head out. Her signature got closer and closer, the feeling tingling in my veins. Once she was in eye distance, Ken called out to her. "OI! INU! HURY UP!" Inu was in deep thought. She looked up when she heard Ken calling her name. She waved and jogged towards up. Once we were here, my dad spoke. "Alright. Today, you guys are 'team hokage'. Shikamaru-sensei wasn't able to come; he had other business to attend to. Do you know what our mission is?" We nodded. "Alright, lets go and see what we can do!" My dad shouted. He was obviously pumped. Inu and Ken jumped in the air yelling "YEA!" I decided to stay on the ground and look at them like they were idiots. My dad eyed me again suspiciously. They landed and noticed that I didn't jump. They all looked a little confused. I just wanted to get this mission started already. I needed to test this chakra. I felt powerful. Was I? I wanted for them to stop gawking before my dad said, "Alright, then lets get started!" We walked to the gates. It was actually the first time I've ever seen the outside of the gates. They were HUGE and had on one gate 'a' and the other 'n'. Once we were out, my dad started running. We did the same. Tree to tree we jumped like the ninja we are. Even though I was supposed to stay with the team, I really wanted to jump ahead. I felt I could, but the question was: was I able to? I jumped faster. Branch to branch. Lightly and barley even touching the branch before I even moved on to another one. I soon was ahead of my dad. "Do you know where we're going?" my dad asked. I kept jumping. This new speed felt good. "No." I replied. "Then I suggest you get behind me. I slowed down to the slow pace I was going before. I let my dad pass me. Ken and Inu looked at me like I was different. I was. It was sinking in. This purple chakra was changing me.


	9. a change in attitude

We soon got to a small hot springs. "Alright, lets stop here." My dad said. We all nodded. I felt like I could go another few hours, but I knew that the rest could not. "Ken, Inu; I kneed to speak to my daughter alone for a minute, can you guys go inside and reserve a room?" my dad asked. They nodded and went inside. My eyes followed them in. once they were gone, I met my dad's hard glare. I stared back. "Mom told me." I said. "I know. And I know you're not happy with this decision, but your going to have to deal with it." He said, still staring at me with cold blue eyes. Something was different. I didn't feel that warmth and comfort I usually did when I looked into my dad's eyes. I looked away, not being able to stare that coldness in his eyes. I didn't get what was wrong. I nodded and headed inside as well, he followed. Inside, it smelt of a nice lavender aroma. I smiled as the relaxing sent took over me. Ken and Inu were there waving. We walked over to them and smiled. "Everything OK?" Ken asked. My dad smiled "Yea, every things great, don't worry about it!" I felt a small chill go up my spine. 'Lies. Everything's not OK. I'm being tracked but the Akatsuki so they can lure out my father and then kill him.' I thought to myself. My dad saw my troubled expression and reached down to rub my back. I looked up at him. I guess he could tell I would be a little worried about it all. I understood why he wouldn't want to tell Inu or Ken, so I smiled. "well, OK. I arranged a room for us and we are welcome to use the hot spring…" Ken said. "Thanks Ken. Alright then, we will! Team Naruto (hehe… I've always waned to say that) your mission is to relax for the rest of the day in the hot springs!" Ken and Inu smiled, I just rolled my eyes. What a lame mission.

Me and Inu sat in the hot springs soaking up its warm water. Ah. This felt good… until Inu decided to speak. "So Kai… you've been acting different lately… mind telling me what up?" I looked at her slightly annoyed. "I don't know what you're talking about; I've been acting the same as usual." Inu's brow ferried a little. "No! You're completely different! Now what's going on?!" I shrugged. Geez. She was so annoying sometimes. "Like I said, nothings been happening, I don't know where you got the idea that I am acting different." Inu was about to snap, I could see it. I don't know why people kept saying I was different; sure I got more power, but what does that matter. It's just some more chakra that can help me. It has nothing to do with my—"How could you say 'nothings up?!' you've been acting weird ever sense yesterday when I left. I don't get it! You use to be very perky and playful, but you've barley said one word sense the missions started! You and your dad have gotten along great in the past, and now its like you're rejecting him! as if you have something against him! you use to be nice and warm, but now your cold and mean!! Something's up now tell me!!!" In the middle of that whole lecture she managed to get behind me and pull my hair. I focused chakra with ease into my head, so it didn't hurt. My expression stayed neutral. Man, she was going to have to have a better tolerance than that if she was going to be a ninja. I brushed her hand off my head simply. She looked into my neutral eyes. Looking for something. I don't know what it was, but she couldn't find it. She stepped back socked as her angry expression soon turned to a mixture of shock, sadness, and fear. I watched as she started to fumble back and fall on her ass into the shallow end of the water. I closed my eyes and turned the other way. I started walking towards the exit, it was time for me to get out. "Hn." I said as I started to climb out. "W-what h-h-happened… to K-Kai?" Inu managed to stutter out. "If you can't see that nothing has happened to me, then you really need to become more observant. You starting to bug me, I'm going to bed." I said as I started to calmly wrap a towel around me. "N-no! something's changed and you're just not telling me!" Inu said, still in a shocked manner. "Inu. You might think something's wrong and that you know everything but you don't, and there's one thing you should know about yourself: your annoying." I said as I walked into the changing room. I heard a her gasp and only imagined what she looked like at the moment. Pathetic. Probably crying because her beloved Kai just told her something that she didn't want to hear; but, it was true. If I didn't tell her, some one else would and that was that. Hm. I'm hungry. I bet my dad and Ken are out of the baths and ready to eat. If not, I'll just start with out them. They can eat when ever. After getting dressed I made my way upstairs to our room, but when I was on my way up, I couldn't help but over hear Inu coming in from the bath. I heard her small intakes of breath and figured she was crying. Hn. Served her—"**hick** I hate you Kai… " I heard Inu whisper. I paused in my steps up the stairs. Its normal right? I mean, I just told her off, so she should hate me for telling her the truth. But why? Why do I feel guilty about it suddenly?!


End file.
